jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Aaron, the Meerkat, Ren the God of Humor and tigerman531. Plot The Justice Guardians, Team Berk and Mystery Inc end up stranded somewhere in the Sonoran Desert where people say they've seen aliens. At the same time, Shaggy and Scooby fall in love with a young woman named Crystal and her dog Amber. Trivia *Starlight Glimmer, Botley, Crysta, Lord Dominator will guest star in this. *The Justice Guardians celebrate the 4th anniversary when Jaden and Jeffrey's two teams became one. Scenes Trying to get to town *Daphne: This dust storm's really picking up. *Jaden: *driving the ElementalMobile* Yeah. Tell me about it. I can barely see outside!! *Sweetie Belle: Where did this sandstorm come from? *Snotlout: you know, we never actually ride your ElementalMobile Before.. *Alexis: Be glad you are too. *pets Toothless.* You wouldn't want to ride on your dragons and have their vision hurt by the sand. *Xion: Can't argue with that. *Snotlout: Hah, you're Right, If we didn't, Hookfang would've got his eyes hurt. *Hookfang: *Snorts At Snotlout* *Pearl: *relaxes on a golden seat and smiles* I'm quite amazed with the interior. *Jaden: *driving* Don't get too comfortable, Pearl. Until I get us outta this storm, we're not safe. *Steven: Still I mean, Look at this, This Design you guys made was amazing! *Jeffrey: It is impressive, isn't it? *to Jaden and Hiccup* We should close to town. *Hiccup: We should be, there's nothing but roads and Mountains. *Beetles: And nothing but sand everywhere!!! *Aqua: Let's just hope we get though this sandstorm. *Astrid: ugh. There's gonna be a Town anywhere! Lily learns a new lesson *Baby Lily: But awiens AWE weal!!! We even have a few in awe- !!! *Jeffrey: *covers her mouth* *Baby Lily: *mumbles* *Random person: What was that? *Jeffrey: Oh, nothing. *chuckles* You know how babies are. Once they start talking, they can say the strangest things. *whispers to Baby Lily* Sorry, sweetie. *Baby Lily: *pouts at Jeffrey* *Jeffrey: Now, Lily. We spoke about this before. If people realize that aliens are real, they'll go into a panic. *Baby Lily: But do we have to wie? *Jeffrey: I'm afraid so. We don't have a choice, Lily. *Jaden: It's more than that. If we blabbed about aliens really do existing, than others would get suspicious. *Aqua: Plus, people have always been afraid of things they don't understand. *Baby Lily: *frowns a bit* Sowwie... *Jeffrey: *smiles* Hey. It's okay, sweetie. *Baby Lily: *remains quiet* *Aqua: Lily. Everyone makes mistakes. I know you don't like lying, but you don't want to make people scared or upset, do you? *Baby Lily: ...... No. *Jeffrey: It'll be okay, Lily. You just to remember that not everyone can handle hearing stuff like aliens. *Paula: In my opinion, Everyone like everyone else like the government or scientist have concerns whether there's life in other planets or not. *Aqua: And that's what scares people. *Paula: I've read it some Books about Space and galaxies. Crystal and Amber * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Brermeerkat Category:Hiccup's Adventures